


我泥塑了

by FullcreamRabbit



Category: Hunlay - Fandom
Genre: 9410, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 06:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullcreamRabbit/pseuds/FullcreamRabbit





	我泥塑了

从身体里流出来的水儿沾在纯棉内裤上，摸起来湿湿的，吴世勋被心心带着揉搓他的臀瓣，小小的圆圆的，张开手掌刚好能握住一个柔软的半球，他像是揉面团似的揉捏，手指隔着内裤，时不时往中间源源不断出着水儿的穴口一戳。

“哥哥…哥哥好喝吗…”

心心浑身发软，见吴世勋埋在自己胸前吮吸个没完，黏糊糊地问了他一句。

“好喝”吴世勋站直了，和心心轻飘飘的接吻，“心心是草莓味的”

心心呜了一声，兴奋地后穴又涌出一股清水，嘟囔着说自己也要喝。

于是他跪了下来，扒拉下来吴世勋的深色内裤，粗壮的性器就这么弹了出来，雪白的小手握住，埋下头迫不及待地吮吸起来。

吴世勋只想大叫，这太他妈爽了，心心的口腔的软肉磨蹭过他的柱身，后者明明做着淫秽的动作，却还抬起无辜的上目线看着他，吞吐着性器，发出令人难为情的吸溜声。

他咬着下唇，将性器从心心嘴里抽出来，急切地扶着他站好，心心的草莓内裤落在脚踝，被心心一脚踢开，吴世勋抬起心心的一条腿挂在胳膊上，掰开臀瓣，就这么将性器插进了湿润的小口，又紧又湿又暖，心心婉转地呻吟了一声，还不住地吸着他，没等插到底就抽插起来。

心心的小脚在他身侧随着节奏甩啊甩，小嘴儿贴着吴世勋的耳畔。

“这几天只要心心一想到哥哥，小裤裤就变得湿湿的…就有一天还一天换了好几条呢…”

操，能不能不要说这种骚话啊，吴世勋本来就兴奋至极，在听到心心这句话过后不由自主地想起了那天小盆儿里带着水渍的内裤，竟然就这么射了出来。

他尴尬地和心心面面相觑，性器从他身体里滑出来，带出了乳白色的液体，沿着心心的大腿内侧往下流。

“我…”

吴世勋想为自己辩解，毕竟他是真的很兴奋才会没动几下就射了的，不过心心居然还很高兴的样子，抿着酒窝说没有关系，握住吴世勋的性器，几经套弄，又硬了起来，跌跌撞撞，两人又回到了小公主的卧室，吴世勋躺在床上，心心握着又再次挺立的性器，缓慢的坐了下去，长驱直入，直接顶到了他最敏感的那点，眼泪一下子就涌了出来，捂着嘴呜咽了一声。

吴世勋由下至上仰视着在他身上贪欢的心心，顶送还不够，水蛇般的细腰灵活地扭动，抽插间还伴随着肠道内出水咕叽咕叽的声音，现在要说心心是富家大小姐掌上明珠小公主，吴世勋可不信，此刻在他身上的心心，明明就是满口淫声浪语的小妖精，娇滴滴欲求不满的青楼花魁。

心心玩得不亦乐乎，扭着腰变换着角度刺激着自己的敏感点，嘴里倾泻出一声比一声婉转的呻吟，听得人骨头都酥了，吴世勋想起他在账单上看到过心心的名字，是个很好听的男生名。

“你叫张艺兴？”

“嗯哼…”

“那你小名是兴兴？还是心心？”

“嗯哈…后、心心…”

“为什么呢？兴兴也很好听呀”

心心舒服地闭上了眼睛，轻轻摇了摇头。

“不好听…喜欢心心”

吴世勋轻笑，朝他身体的最深处用力顶弄，手再度覆上柔嫩的双乳，他长年干维修，手上生了一层薄茧，摸在心心娇嫩的皮肤上痒痒的，心心忍不住将自己向他手掌上蹭。

吴世勋坐了起来，将心心搂在怀里，嘴唇贴在他的耳边。

“兴兴好听的呀…艺兴，世勋，我俩名字音调都一样”

心心兴奋地痉挛起来，埋在吴世勋颈窝里，嗅一滴他身上的橘子香气，就连出汗都觉得无比性感。

吴世勋不罢休，贴在心心耳边一声一声地叫他，嗓音黏腻又温柔，是恋人的耳语。

“兴兴…心心…你是兴兴吗？还是心心？你是谁的心心？”

后穴涌出来的清水以及刚才吴世勋交代了一发的浊液沿着穴口流出来，被快速的顶弄拍打成一圈白沫，被拉开，又粘连在两人的皮肤上，空调已经不起作用了，两人都出了一层薄汗，贴着对方的身体不愿放开，也不觉得脏，反而更加兴奋。

一声又一声的轻唤中，心心最终哭着射了出来，液体沾在了吴世勋结实的小腹上，后穴绞得紧紧的，硬生生逼着吴世勋也射了出来，灌进了他的身体深处，将小肚子装的满满的，拥抱着喘气。

激情过后心心又变成了那个娇滴滴的连关个水阀手都会变红的公主，还含着吴世勋的性器，坐在他的怀里，那种不相配的感觉又涌上了吴世勋的心头，他看着心心被自己吻的红肿的小嘴儿和乳尖，以及满身都沾着自己的汗液，穴口流出一股一股带着膻腥的体液，他就不由自主地内疚起来。

“心心…对不起”

心心从他颈窝里抬起头来，眼眶还泛着红，问他怎么了。

“弄疼你了吧”

心心咯咯地笑了起来，从世勋哥哥刚才亲他摸他的小心翼翼劲儿，心心就已经知道了他在担心什么，亲昵地伸手捏住吴世勋挺直的鼻梁。

“都什么年代了还讲门当户对，心心就是喜欢哥哥，管哥哥是什么身份，心心都认定哥哥了”

吴世勋眼睛亮了一下，傻乎乎地笑了出来。

“而且…”心心在吴世勋怀里扭了扭，感觉后面塞着的那根又再次硬朗起来，他的脸变得羞红，声音比蚊子还小，“而且心心其实没有那么娇弱的，哥哥可以对心心粗暴一点，心心喜欢的”

吴世勋感谢自己前二十多年良好的生活作风，一定是老天为了奖励他，才给他送来心心这样的小公主和小妖精。

他搂着心心又顶弄了两下，肠道里面灌满了自己的体液，又湿又滑。

“嗯，我知道了，心心是我的小甜兴…”

心心在吴世勋浸着汗的颈窝里蹭了蹭，叫他带自己去洗澡，说到洗澡，吴世勋就又想起那节一看就是被人为破坏的水管，捏住了心心棉花糖似的脸颊。

“心心也太不爱惜东西了，才修好的水管怎么就给敲坏了呢”

其实一点都不疼的，心心笑嘻嘻地握住了吴世勋的手腕。

“因为心心太想见哥哥了嘛..”

吴世勋心情很好地哼了一声，抱着心心进了浴室，替两人洗掉身上的黏腻，他射得太里面，一时半会儿引流不出来，就让心心抬起一只脚踩在浴缸边，伸手帮他抠挖，才高潮过的肠道依旧敏感地不行，一被刺激又开始出水，心心害羞地捂住了脸。

浴室里还晾着他换下来的一套内内，吴世勋突然想逗逗心心，手指一边在穴里搅动，一边贴着心心通红的耳尖说话，同时还将自己肿胀的性器往心心身上蹭。

“心心想我的时候，是不是也像现在这么多水啊？”

心心哼唧了一声，红着脸不置可否，身体里那种酥酥痒痒的空虚感又再度袭来，吴世勋撞着他腿侧的性器若即若离，心心索性伸手握住。

“是不是也像现在一样用手指操自己啊？”

吴世勋抽出了手，在心心好奇的眼神中，让心心做给自己看。

心心眼睛通红，羞怯又委屈，面对笑着的世勋哥哥，他又不得不接受这样的请求，呜咽了一声，掰开臀瓣，粉红的指尖就这么伸进了穴口，学着吴世勋的样子一边帮自己引流，一边操着自己。

吴世勋其实下身都要硬得爆炸了，小公主看上去像只纯洁的小白兔，可谁能知道现在他却站在别人面前，毫不害臊地用手指操着自己，嘴中泻出声声嘤咛，前端溢出水珠，仿佛仅用手指就能让他高潮。

“呜...世勋哥哥帮帮心心..心心好痒呜”

有吴世勋在面前，心心不想再一个人玩下去了，手指虽然灵活，但是太细也太短，根本就堵不住身体里的水儿嘛，越挠越痒，自己要世勋哥哥的棒棒才够啦。

他逮住吴世勋粗壮的性器，放在闭拢的双腿间，撅着屁股前后夹了一会儿，雪白的臀肉晃得吴世勋燥热得慌，握着心心的细腰，再度进入他的身体，通畅无比，端着他的小屁股顶送起来，囊袋拍打着嫩肉，还有底部的毛发软软地挠过，心心的小屁股变成了水蜜桃。

太爽了，心心放纵地呻吟着，湿得不成样子，从来没有觉得这么淫荡过，他手撑着墙壁，塌着腰撅着屁股往吴世勋身上靠，前端被干的吐出浊液，滴在浴缸底，顺着水流流到吴世勋的脚边。

“哥哥..哥哥可不可以把、把心心抱起来..”

心心想起第一次见吴世勋维修时覆着薄汗的精壮肌肉，就浑身酥软使不上力气，在呻吟中勉强挤出一句完整的话，还没说完，吴世勋的那根就在自己身体里转了一圈，他被翻了个面，被后者拦腰抱起，下意识地用脚环住吴世勋的腰，像考拉一样挂在他的身上，又像一条脱水的鱼，在自下而上的顶弄中喘着气儿，任由温水淋在脸上，捧着吴世勋的脸和他接吻。

“心心喜欢吗？”

心心的肚子里被灌进一波又一波属于哥哥的体液，拔出来的时候流的满腿都是，他累的站不住，却抿着嘴笑个没完，借着没力，跌进了吴世勋的怀抱。

“喜欢，哥哥的什么心心都喜欢..”

 

TBC.


End file.
